


Soft

by LyriaBlackFrost



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comfort, Confessions, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: Akira realizes that he loves how soft Ryuji’s hands are.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 184





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tamalin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamalin/gifts).



> So, Tamalin has this headcanon that Ryuji would try to keep his hands soft with moisturizers, so they will be different from his father’s, and… I loved it, and had to adopt it too. If you’re reading this, thank you so much for sharing it with me! :)
> 
> This is very short and simple, but I hope you like it!

Akira was terrible at games, he wouldn’t even try to deny it. Most of the time, he would rely on cheats to beat difficult levels, or ask either Yuuki or Futaba for help.

Despite his lack of skill, he was lucky enough to have a best friend who was as much of a pathetic gamer as himself. When a message flashed on the screen of Ryuji’s TV, congratulating the player two on his victory, Akira couldn’t hold back a loud, satisfied laugh.

“Wow, Ryuji…” He said with a wide smile, looking at him. “You suck at this!”

Ryuji placed his hand under Akira’s chin, squeezing his cheeks with his fingers.

“Say it again, you little shit.”

“You suck,” repeated Akira.

Ryuji stared at him for a moment, trying his best to keep an unconvincing annoyed expression on his face.

“You’re lucky I like you so much…” He said, letting go of Akira’s face. “I’d kick your ass if I didn’t.”

“Aww… Do you like me?”

“A little bit.”

“Just a little?”

“Yeah.”

Akira would normally protest, and maybe make some drama until Ryuji gave in and admitted he was his best friend. However, something in that brief exchange had called his attention. He reached for Ryuji’s hand, touching it with his own.

“What is it?” asked Ryuji, slightly amused.

“Your hands are so soft…” answered Akira.

That simple comment made a smile appear on Ryuji’s lips.

“You think so?” he asked.

“Yeah…” said Akira. “I just want to rub them all over my face.”

And he proceeded to do just that, while making some weird noises. Ryuji laughed, pulling his hand away.

“Stop that, you weirdo,” he said.

But Akira quickly grabbed his hand again, placing it close to his cheek. He could feel a faint smell coming from it, and brought it closer to his nose.

“They smell good too…” he observed.

“Ah, yeah…” answered Ryuji. “It’s the moisturizer I use. Smells like lavender, right?”

“Moisturizer?” Akira showed an amused smile. “And I thought punks didn’t care for things like that…”

“Stop judgin’ me, you little shit.”

“I’m not!” guaranteed Akira. “I’m just surprised, but in a good way!”

Ryuji let out a brief, slightly awkward laugh. He averted his gaze before speaking again.

“You don’t think it’s weird, do you?”

The question made Akira raise his eyebrow.

“Why would I?” he asked. “I just never thought you cared about something like this.”

“Yeah, I know… It doesn’t really suit a guy like me.”

Ryuji’s smile slowly faded. He stared at the floor for a while, his mind seeming far away.

“I just thought that…” he made a brief pause, lowering his voice. “My hands were too much like his.”

“His?” repeated Akira.

“My old man’s,” explained Ryuji. “Y’know… All dry and rough. It made me think I…”

He stopped talking, letting out a low sigh, looking at his own hands.

“But my mom’s hands were always soft,” he proceeded, a tiny smile on his lips, “so I decided I wanted mine to be like hers, instead.”

Akira simply observed him for a long while, unsure of what to say. He reached for Ryuji’s hand, holding it again. The gesture made Ryuji look at him.

“Aki?”

“I like your hands,” he said.

His words made a small chuckle leave Ryuji’s lips.

“Do you?” he asked.

“Yes.

Without thinking much, he brought Ryuji’s hand to his lips, kissing his palm.

“What are you doing?” asked Ryuji in a low voice.

“Just making sure you know how I feel.”

“C’mon, Aki…”

Ryuji shook his head, looking away. Akira moved closer to him, placing his free hand on his cheek, making Ryuji face him again, looking into his eyes.

“You are the best person I know,” murmured Akira. “And I don’t want you to ever think otherwise, alright?”

Ryuji didn’t answer. Akira gently caressed his face with his thumb.

“I mean it,” he added.

Still silent, Ryuji raised his hand, hesitating for a moment before placing it over Akira’s.

“Aki…” he murmured. “Thanks, really… But if you keep doin’ this, I’ll get the wrong idea.”

Akira closed his eyes, needing a second to gather his courage.

“No, you won’t,” he whispered.

“What?”

Ryuji looked at him with slightly widened eyes. As nervous as he could be, Akira knew there was no turning back now.

“I don’t know what else to do for you to understand…”

Saying that, he took a deep breath, looking into Ryuji’s eyes.

“I’m in love with you.”

For a few seconds, Ryuji could do nothing but look at him.

“You ain’t kiddin’… right?” he asked in a low voice.

“Of course not,” answered Akira.

Ryuji lowered his gaze, as if still trying to grasp the meaning of those words.

“Then… yeah.” He lightly squeezed Akira’s hand. “I mean, I love you too.”

Akira felt as if his heart was bouncing inside his chest.

“You mean it?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

An excited smile took Akira’s lips. Without thinking, he threw his arms around Ryuji’s neck. His intention was to kiss him, but instead, he just bumped their faces together, making Ryuji fall backwards on the bed, with Akira over him. The two of them laughed, to the point Akira felt tears about to leave his eyes.

“Holy shit, Aki…” said Ryuji. “You almost killed us.”

“I don’t care,” answered Akira. “I’m too happy to be safe.”

“My nose hurts…”

“Sorry!”

Akira raised his torso, placing a small kiss on the tip of Ryuji’s nose. He looked at his face for a second, before leaning in again, kissing his lips. Ryuji’s arms embraced his waist, carefully pulling him a little closer. They allowed that kiss to go on, gentle and soft, for a long while, until Akira finally raised his head. He kissed Ryuji’s face, lying beside him with his head on his chest. Ryuji gently caressed his face, and that touch made Akira close his eyes, a small, pleased sound leaving his throat.

“Why do your hands feel so nice?” he murmured.

“Glad you like them.”

Akira reached for Ryuji’s hand, holding it between his two.

“I want to bite them,” he said.

“Aki, no.”

Instead of biting, Akira softly brushed his lips on his knuckles and the back of his fingers, placing a kiss at the back of his hand.

“I love you,” he repeated.

Those words made Ryuji smile.

“You weird little thing,” he whispered, kissing the top of Akira’s head, making a sweet feeling take his chest as he got comfortable in Ryuji’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Akira is a very affectionate gremlin, and Ryuji loves him for it.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
